La pauvreté est le plus grand des trésors
by kagura2409
Summary: Murdoch a soupçonné James Pendrick des pires atrocités à chaque fois qu'il l'a rencontré. Maintenant, il le voit pour ce qu'il est: Une victime. Et un homme fier projeté plus bas que terre. Réussira-t-il à le relever? William Murdoch/James Pendrick (il n'est pas dans la liste des persos X)
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens \o/ (a chaque fois que je dis ça, je pense à Vincent dans Banal Fantasy, mais bon, passons...^^') Voici une nouvelle histoire sur l'univers des "Enquêtes de Murdoch", je ne me rappelle plus précisément après quel épisode elle commence, et j'ai la flemme de chercher, mais de toute façon, tout est plus ou moins résumé... Et on dit merci à Lilipdlgb69 qui a choisit ce pairing^^ j'espère que ça te plaira =D

Une dernière chose. Apparemment, certaines personnes ne l'ont pas forcément compris, mais pourtant, le dernier chapitre posté de "Dans l'oeil du cyclone" est bel et bien le dernier chapitre de la FICTION en elle même. Je trouve qu'elle se finit bien comme ça, moi, pas vous? ^^"

Il n'y a aucune suite prévue à ce jour, cependant, je n'exclue pas cette possibilité, après tout, le prochain Avengers sort bientôt X)

Voila, voila, bisous^^

* * *

L'inspecteur William Murdoch, de la maréchaussée de Toronto ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il était bon chrétien, et avait toujours vécu de manière à n'avoir rien à se reprocher. Il ne buvait pas, allait à la messe tous les dimanches, n'était pas un déviant, et consacrait sa vie à la sécurité d'autrui.

Et jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, tout allait bien…

Mais il avait fait une erreur, une terrible erreur… Et il avait détruit la vie d'un homme. Par deux fois !

Non, vraiment, William Murdoch ne savait plus quoi penser à propos de James Pendrick.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il lui avait semblé être un trentenaire plein de charme et marié à une femme magnifique, un ingénieur visionnaire, dont la soif de connaissance était égale à la sienne, ainsi qu'un homme riche et puissant, sachant charmer son monde pour obtenir des fonds. Pourtant, une aura malsaine semblait flotter autour de lui.

Lors de la première enquête à laquelle Pendrick avait été mêlé, puis, lors de toutes les autres, William avait été persuadé qu'il était coupable, pourtant, à chaque fois, il n'en était rien…

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué que cette aura malsaine ne provenait pas de lui, mais de sa femme.. ?

Sally Pendrick était une femme charmante et sulfureuse, bernant tout le monde pendant plus de quinze ans, William était lui aussi tombé dans le panneau, et lui avait même proposé de la protéger contre son mari, qui, pensait-il, lui voulait du mal…

La dernière fois que William avait vu Sally Pendrick, elle s'était révélée être une criminelle, et avait volé une arme meurtrière avant de s'enfuir, en prenant soin de ruiner son mari. L'arme avait été détruite, restait l'homme, qui avait contre toute attente décidé de garder courage. A ce moment-là, James Pendrick n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot, et comptait sur son esprit visionnaire pour éviter la ruine…

Par la suite, William l'avait retrouvé au volant d'une voiture électrique. Innovation technologique, elle avait battu à plate couture la voiture à essence de ses concurrents lors de la course organisée entre les deux parties. Malheureusement, un meurtre et un coup habilement monté avaient poussé le fils de feu son associé à vendre les droits de la voiture électrique à ces derniers avec tout l'appui de l'inspecteur Murdoch. Le projet allait bien évidemment être enterré, et James Pendrick se retrouvait irrémédiablement ruiné, et endetté jusqu'au cou…

Bien plus de deux fois, William n'avait été capable de voir l'évidence. Il en résultait aujourd'hui un homme brisé, avachi sur le sol devant lui, regardant d'un air abattu le sol ou on avait piétiné ses rêves. Les droits pour la voiture électrique venaient juste d'être cédés aux concurrents, et William ne savait plus quoi dire. Quelle importance qu'il soit sincèrement désolé ? Le mal était fait maintenant, et plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter…

-Monsieur Pendrick…

-Non ! L'interrompit-il, je ne veux pas de vos excuses inspecteur. Tout est fini, et je suis ruiné maintenant. C'est suffisant.

William soupira.

-Je sais que des excuses ne pourront rien racheter, monsieur Pendrick, bien que, vous vous en doutez, je n'ai jamais voulu ce qu'il s'est passé… Non, je voulais vous dire qu'en cas de besoin, n'hésitez pas à me contacter… J'habite dans une petite pension de famille en centre ville, un logement s'est d'ailleurs libéré récemment…

Un soupir. Une allusion à peine voilée au fait qu'il devra bientôt vendre le manoir, une proposition… Mais pas encore assez voilée pour ne pas heurter l'orgueil de cet homme anciennement riche...

Pendrick ricana.

-Merci inspecteur, mais je ne suis pas encore tombé assez bas pour vouloir de votre charité…

William soupira de nouveau.

-Comme vous voudrez, monsieur Pendrick. Mais si un jour je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, promettez-moi de m'appeler…Je vous jure que nous faisons actuellement tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour arrêter votre femme. Malheureusement, nous n'avons actuellement toujours aucune trace d'elle…

Pendrick ne répondit pas, alors William s'en alla.


	2. Chapter 2

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent dans le calme plat. Enfin, aussi calme que possible pour un inspecteur de police… Les crimes se succédaient, et les enquêtes aussi. Pourtant, ces jours-ci, les criminels de tout poil semblaient plutôt calmes, et William disposait d'assez de temps à lui pour bricoler ses dernières inventions. Étonnamment, la chambre à côté de la sienne n'était toujours pas louée, et il pensait justement avec tristesse à James Pendrick, lorsqu'il Crabtree frappa à sa porte. William l'autorisa à entrer, et le constable passa sa tête à travers la porte.

-Monsieur, commença-t-il, il y a là un homme très sale et visiblement sans domicile qui demande à vous parler. Je l'ai déjà vu mendier le soir à la sortie de l'église… Il dit que vous lui avez autrefois proposé de l'héberger… Termina l'agent d'un air prudent.

Aussitôt, l'image de James Pendrick s'imposa à l'esprit de l'inspecteur.

L'inspecteur Brackenried entra brusquement dans la pièce, sans pour autant bousculer le jeune agent.

-Murdoch ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous avez prévu de loger chez vous tous les clochards de la ville ?

-Eh bien non monsieur, répondit William, mais j'ai autrefois proposé mon aide à un homme ruiné par ma faute… Je pourrais voir ce qu'il en est si vous le laissez entrer, termina-t-il en faisant un signe à Crabtree.

Aussitôt, le constable disparut, et revint avec un homme barbu, échevelé, crasseux, vêtu de haillons et sentant fortement l'alcool. L'inspecteur Brackenried ricana. Mais au milieu de cette barbe et de ces cheveux crasseux, William trouva ce qu'il cherchait : Deux yeux couleur d'orage, sombres comme le mercure…

-Monsieur Pendrick… Dit-il simplement.

L'inspecteur Brackenried et Crabtree sursautèrent tous les deux, mais ne dirent rien.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, répondit l'homme, d'une voix qui avait largement perdu de sa superbe, la chambre voisine de la vôtre est-elle toujours libre ?

-Oui, répondit-William, je vais de ce pas demander à Mrs Hudson de vous la réserver, termina-t-il.

Il décrocha le téléphone, et passa rapidement un coup de fil.

-C'est fait, dit-il en se retournant vers Pendrick.

Brackenried regarda William, puis le clochard, comme si il était un extraterrestre.

-Vous êtes James Pendrick !? S'exclama-t-il.

Le clochard baissa les yeux. Il fut un temps ou son caractère bien trempé lui aurait dicté une pique acérée à renvoyer. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'un homme brisé, un clochard alcoolique, qui n'avait même plus de quoi se payer un dernier verre…

-Murdoch, prenez votre journée, dit Brackenried en s'en allant.

William le remercia du regard, et guida James Pendrick jusqu'à chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Hudson fronça le nez devant son nouveau locataire, mais William venait de lui payer le loyer, et elle n'avait rien à dire. De plus, elle n'avait jamais eu quoi que ce soit à reprocher à l'inspecteur Murdoch depuis qu'il était arrivé chez elle, sans doute avait-il ses raisons…

William prêta des vêtements ainsi que son nécessaire de rasage à James Pendrick, et il ressorti de la douche propre et rasé de près, mais ses magnifiques yeux couleur de vif-argent ne brillaient plus. Ils ne s'éclairaient plus devant le défi et la provocation, non, ils étaient baissés par la honte… La honte d'être à la rue. La honte d'être endetté. La honte d'avoir tout perdu. Et surtout, la honte de ne pas être capable de s'en sortir… Et cela plus que tout fit du mal à William. Il avait détruit une vie. Lui qui luttait chaque jour pour tenter de la préserver avait failli. Sur tous les points. Et aujourd'hui ne restait plus que la misère…

-Monsieur Pendrick…

-James, l'interrompit-il, au point où j'en suis…

L'inspecteur ne fit pas de commentaires.

-Alors appelez-moi William.

L'homme acquiesça, et le silence retomba, puis…

-Merci.

-Je vous en prie, répondit William. Je me sens si coupable, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre… Encore une fois, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour arrêter votre femme…

James chassa la promesse d'un geste de la main.

-Oh, arrêtez, nous savons tous les deux que vous faites déjà votre maximum. Mais Sally est douée, la preuve, c'est que depuis le début, elle m'a berné, me manipulant pour me faire agir à sa guise et concevoir ce qu'elle voulait que je conçoive…

William ne répondit pas. Oui, Sally Pendrick était habile. Lui-même était tombé dans le panneau…

James Pendrick avisa des papiers furieusement crayonnés qui reposaient sur une table.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

-Des plans pour améliorer une invention, répondit William.

Pendrick se leva et alla jusqu'à la table.

-Une lampe à Ultra-Violets ? A quoi cela vous sert-il ?

-Et bien, les liquides organiques, comme le sang, la salive, l'urine ou le sperme sont fluorescents aux ultra-violets…

-Vous pouvez donc repérer des scènes de crime, compléta l'homme.

-Exactement, répondit William.

Le silence retomba à nouveau alors que l'ingénieur observait les plans.

-Je pense que la lumière serait plus puissante si vous raccourcissiez légèrement la distance focale, dit-il en reposant les plans.

William vérifia rapidement. En effet, c'était exact, il s'était trompé dans ses calculs… William sourit tristement en constatant qu'il retrouvait à peine l'homme qu'il avait connu. Ou étaient passées son assurance, son orgueil et sa suffisance ? Perdues dans la rue…

William ne savait plus quoi faire. James Pendrick avait beau être nourri et logé maintenant, il avait besoin de vêtements, d'affaires, ne serait-ce que d'un savon et d'un rasoir… Un homme aussi vif que lui allait également avoir besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, et William craignait qu'il ne retombe dans l'alcool… Son salaire ne lui permettait finalement pas d'acheter le nécessaire, et il ne savait plus quoi faire… Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que James Pendrick accepterait son offre. Il se sentait tellement coupable…

-Je sais à quoi vous pensez, William. Maintenant que vous me logez, vous êtes perdu, car votre salaire ne vous permet pas d'assurer mes fournitures. Faites de votre mieux, votre offre est déjà généreuse. Permettez-moi de vous emprunter vos affaires quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution… Et d'ici-là, je trouverai bien à m'occuper auprès de notre logeuse… N'hésitez pas non plus à me parler de vos inventions, j'ose espérer que cela réveillera mes neurones en même temps que ma combativité…

William sourit. Même réduit à si peu, James Pendrick gardait son esprit pratique…

-J'y penserai, répondit William.

* * *

Voila, avec un peu de chance et une connexion potable, à la semaine prochaine^^ ou à ce soir si j'ai la pêche, encouragez-moi \o/ (enfin, ceux qui veulent, hein? ^^)


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il arriva, William faillit se mettre à pleurer devant l'agent Crabtree et tout le commissariat…

Le constable lui tendait une enveloppe pleine de billets.

-J'ai pris la liberté d'organiser une collecte de fonds au sein du poste de police pour monsieur Pendrick. Tout le monde a donné un peu d'argent, nous avons tous trouvé injuste que vous soyez le seul à aider monsieur Pendrick, alors que c'est à cause de nos erreurs à tous qu'il se retrouve ruiné aujourd'hui…

Certains agents, lucides et pas si bêtes, se dirent prêt à aider encore, mais seulement si monsieur Pendrick l'acceptait. Nul doute que se retrouver à la rue était déjà un coup dur pour l'orgueil de cet homme si fier. Peut-être n'accepterait-il pas qu'on lui fasse encore la charité, cependant, William promit de lui en parler. A côté de cela, tous savaient que l'inspecteur se retrouvait dans une situation financière un peu tendue, bien que loin d'être désespérée. Certains, dont les familles possédaient des fermes, proposaient de leur fournir des fruits ou des légumes en surplus, d'autres, dont les parents étaient dans la couture, acceptaient de payer pour la confection de vêtements pour monsieur Pendrick…

Avec beaucoup d'émotion, William remercia l'ensemble du commissariat, ainsi que Crabtree, pour son initiative. Cent cinquante dollars ! C'était énorme ! James pourrait se faire confectionner au moins trois costumes avec ça, certes moins élégants que ceux dont il avait l'habitude, mais au moins, il aurait une base ! Il pourrait également s'acheter un nécessaire de rasage, et peut être quelques livres ou, qui sait, du matériel pour une nouvelle invention…

Crabtree avait tort, c'était ses erreurs à lui, William, qui avaient provoqué cette situation, pourtant tous avaient décidé de l'aider, et de le soutenir dans sa démarche, et rien que pour ça, William avait envie de pleurer de reconnaissance…

La journée se déroula calmement. A la pause de midi, il rentra chez lui pour informer James de la situation. Il fut lui aussi très ému et tint à venir remercier personnellement les agents dans l'après-midi. William le regarda discrètement, de la porte de son bureau, alors qu'il se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne put que remarquer à quel point James avait maigrit. Il nageait dans la chemise qu'il lui avait prêtée, et il y avait trois bons centimètres de marge au cou et aux manches, pourtant, William lui même était loin d'être gros. Il espéra que l'ingénieur se remplumerait rapidement grâce à la cuisine de Mrs Hudson…

* * *

Voila! Oui, je sais, c'est un peu gros comme scénario. Je crois que quand j'ai écris cette histoire, je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec des réflexions tarabiscotées sur le pourquoi du comment du... Bref, j'avais envie d'écrire une histoire qui serait juste mignonne... Un truc facile ou tout coule de source^^ un peu comme mon Caius/OC que je posterai un jour ou l'autre. Je trouve ce genre d'histoires reposant quand on passe son temps à lire ou écrire des histoires ou chaque ligne est justifiée par une explication logique. Parfois, les bonnes choses arrivent comme ça non? (oui, j'ai commencé la saison 4 de supernatural, mais Castiel à raison^^) et parfois, les gens sont juste gentils, non? (Si, je vous jure que c'est possible^^ Participez à certains festivals, vous trouverez des gens qui vous aideront et vous aimeront sans rien attendre en retour... Et ça fait vraiment du bien^^)

Bisous à toutes et tous (si il a un tous^^) à la prochaine^^


	5. Chapter 5

Petit à petit, au fil des mois, les choses s'améliorèrent, mais doucement.

Grâce à l'argent généreusement donné par l'ensemble du poste de police, James put se faire confectionner assez de vêtements pour ne plus en emprunter à William, et fort heureusement, il grossit assez pour les porter correctement. Mrs Hudson était ravie de l'aide de James, ainsi que de son oreille attentive, et ce dernier, qui devait subir le monologue de Mrs Hudson à longueur de journée, en profitait ironiquement pour mener une sorte d'étude sociologique sur « les mœurs, la vie et l'ennui d'une logeuse, » et semblait se désespérer de n'avoir qu'un seul spécimen à étudier, tout en regrettant parallèlement d'avoir proposé de l'aider. William consacrait beaucoup moins de temps à ses inventions, tout d'abord parce qu'il disposait de moins d'argent pour les mettre en œuvre, et ensuite, parce que cela distrayait James, qui était ingénieur de formation et bien meilleur que lui. En fait, son aide était réellement précieuse, et permettait à William de ne pas se perdre dans des calculs compliqués, tout en le rendant sur de ne pas se tromper dans ses plans…

Cependant, il fallut attendre presque un an avant qu'ils puissent tous les deux voir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Cette amélioration-là, William n'en parla d'ailleurs pas à James, de peur de se mettre inutilement la pression, et surtout, de lui donner de faux espoirs.

Sally Pendrick avait fait une erreur.

Elle qui jusqu'ici n'en avait fait aucune, et était demeurée introuvable, elle avait pourtant commis l'erreur la plus grossière qui soit…

Elle était revenue sur le lieu de son crime.

Higgins l'avait déjà vu lors de l'affaire du tableau volé, car il avait, comme tous les autres agents, perquisitionné sur le lieu de la réception donnée en l'honneur de ce tableau et interrogé les témoins. A cette occasion, il avait échangé quelques mots avec elle, et l'avait reconnue alors qu'elle observait le manoir Pendrick mis à la vente d'un air satisfait. Aussitôt, il s'était rué le plus discrètement possible sur le téléphone le plus proche, et l'avait prise en filature.

Higgins avait alors disparu pendant deux jours, et au poste de police, plusieurs avaient craint pour sa vie. Il s'est avéré qu'il avait simplement pris cette affaire très à cœur, et s'y était impliqué presque autant que William lui-même, car comme Crabtree, il était quelqu'un de très droit, et s'en voulait d'avoir failli à sa mission. Aussi, lorsque William avait reçu un appel disant que Sally Pendrick se cachait dans un hôtel huppé de la ville voisine, il n'avait pas hésité. Il avait contacté la police de là-bas, et y était parti en emmenant les meilleurs agents de Toronto…

Discrètement, ils s'étaient introduits dans l'hôtel avec la complicité du personnel. Sally Pendrick avait été surprise par les policiers alors qu'elle prenait son bain, et avait à peine eut le temps de s'habiller sous le regard gêné des agents et haineux de l'inspecteur Murdoch, qu'elle était transférée à Toronto dans un fourgon blindé…


	6. Chapter 6

Là encore, Wiliam n'avait rien dit à James, qui d'ailleurs ne le questionnait pas, et semblait plus ou moins se satisfaire de la vie simple qu'il menait aux côtés de William et de Mrs Hudson. Pourtant, il s'en était suivi des semaines d'interrogatoire. Sally Pendrick avait un mental d'acier, elle connaissait ses droits, et avait réussi à faire tourner en bourrique la quasi-totalité des agents du poste de police, William lui-même en avait fait les frais…

Mais c'était sans compter la haine viscérale qu'il vouait à cette femme. Elle l'avait dupé, l'avait manipulé, l'avait monté contre son mari, qui était pourtant l'un des hommes les plus intelligents qu'il avait rencontré, et surtout, surtout, elle semblait mépriser la totalité de l'espèce humaine… Les hommes, si sensibles à son charme, n'étaient pour elle que des insectes à écraser, des pions qu'elle utilisait à sa guise pour réaliser ses plans. Elle s'était fait aimer de James et l'avait épousé. Pendant quinze ans, il avait vécu auprès de cette criminelle, cette meurtrière sans scrupules, qui n'avait pas hésité à le ruiner avant de le quitter, en volant jusqu'à son dernier sou…

William ignorait pourquoi, mais ces derniers mois, il s'était énormément attaché à James, il était devenu un ami, un confident, et surtout, un remarquable confrère. C'était un véritable délice pour William de converser avec quelqu'un d'aussi lucide et visionnaire, et pour son plus grand plaisir, James n'avait pas tardé à recouvrer sa verve, bien que maintenant légèrement teintée d'amertume…

William s'était dès le premier jour juré qu'il la ferait parler. Le charme et la délicatesse habituellement réservés à une dame n'avaient pas marché, soit, dorénavant, il emploierait une manière plus forte… De toute façon, son point faible était remarquablement évident : sa vanité. D'abord flatter, puis appuyer là où ça fait mal, William s'en fit une joie pendant des jours et des jours, encore et encore…

Après plus d'un mois de tortures psychologiques et de prison, la carapace de Sally Pendrick commença à se craqueler, et Murdoch put enfin s'introduire dans son esprit par plusieurs fissures. Parfois, et avec la permission de l'inspecteur Brackenried, il la privait de repas, et qu'il s'agisse seulement d'un repas de midi, ou des rations de plusieurs jours, il apprenait à chaque fois quelque chose de nouveau. Il put bientôt se constituer un dossier listant les différentes exactions de la criminelle, et mis la main, sur ses indications, sur un livre de comptes, décrivant par un code bien facile à percer le nombre, et les numéros des coffres, ainsi que le nom des banques ou elle avait accumulé son argent volé. James allait pouvoir récupérer sa fortune ! Quant à Sally, le simple fait qu'elle ait tué l'un de ses complices la condamnait à la pendaison…

Enfin, enfin William put annoncer la nouvelle à son ami ! James sauta de joie ! Il allait pouvoir récupérer son argent, rembourser ses créanciers et recommencer à vivre !

William s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir informé plus tôt de l'information de sa femme. James répondit ironiquement qu'à l'énergie que l'inspecteur semblait déployer dans son travail depuis quelques semaines, et à la rage qui l'agitait lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, il s'en était douté…

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sally Pendrick était morte, et James profitait à nouveau de l'argent que sa femme lui avait volé, du moins, la partie qu'elle n'avait pas encore dilapidée…


	7. Chapter 7

James ne racheta pas son manoir pour autant. La rue semblait lui avoir donné une leçon d'humilité et il se trouva une petite maison, certes bourgeoise, mais de taille bien plus humaine, ou il prévoyait de vivre seul.

William y fut invité quelques jours, et il ne put que remarquer que James avait réengagé des domestiques, mais qu'il semblait les payer plus, et mieux les traiter. Il est vrai qu'il avait connu des conditions encore plus précaires que les leurs… Et puis, même si les domestiques l'aidaient à entretenir cette grande maison, il ne rechignait pas pour autant à la tâche pour les aider. La cuisinière et la bonne, ses seules employées, avaient toutes deux des enfants, et il leur imposait de finir leur travail à heures fixes, pour pouvoir les retrouver, allant même jusqu'à terminer le travail seul si il ne pouvait être reporté…

En attendant, d'après les dires de Julia sur les rumeurs qui circulaient au club, le « nouveau James Pendrick » était au centre de toutes les conversations mondaines… Il avait retrouvé ses biens et c'était une fort bonne chose, mais de là à faire la travail d'un domestique ! Mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur ! Les bonnes familles de Toronto étaient en émois devant cette infamie !

A ce qu'il parait, Julia, furieuse en entendant cela, avait claqué la porte du club après avoir craché aux visages des dites bonnes familles que James Pendrick était infiniment plus méritant qu'eux et connaissait au moins les épreuves et humiliations par lesquelles passaient les petites gens pour survivre… Julia avait donné près de cinquante dollars lors de la collecte organisée par Crabtree…

James ricana lorsque William lui raconta la mésaventure vécue par son amie, et la façon dont elle avait pris sa défense, et se promit de prévenir la jolie légiste le jour où il déciderait de faire une petite visite au club en personne…

William avait spécialement posé des congés pour profiter des petites vacances que lui offrait James. Ce dernier, reconnaissant, ne trouvait pas de mots pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Même si William était en partie la cause de sa déchéance, la plus grande part de culpabilité revenait à Sally, et lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, William lui avait offert un logement, de quoi vivre, et même, un travail, car la vieille Mrs Hudson, même si elle n'en avait pas besoin, tenait à partager avec lui les loyers de sa pension pour le remercier de son aide… James avait donc pu petit à petit retrouver un semblant d'indépendance, alors qu'au moment où il était allé trouver William, il était à la rue, sans un sou et presque alcoolique…


	8. Chapter 8

A la fin du dîner, -beaucoup moins riche et plus simple, depuis que James avait vu ses apports caloriques diminuer considérablement-, alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le jardin, après le départ de la cuisinière et de la bonne, James remercia William encore une fois.

William, embarrassé, répondit qu'il était inutile de le remercier, et qu'il s'en voulait encore pour ses erreurs passés.

-Pourtant, vous les avez maintenant toutes rachetées, répondit James, et j'aimerais vraiment trouver un moyen de vous montrer ma gratitude…

-C'est inutile, répondit William, ces petites vacances improvisées sont déjà plus que bienvenues…

James se retourna alors vers William.

-Mais, voyez-vous mon ami, vous êtes ces derniers mois devenu quelqu'un de très cher pour moi…

William sourit.

-Vous aussi, répondit-il.

Et il se rendit compte que cela était vrai. Il s'était beaucoup plus attaché à James qu'il n'aurait cru le faire un jour. L'homme était à la fois une mine de savoir et de questions. Il savait déjà énormément, et pourtant, s'interrogeait encore sur tout à la fois… Son temps, le futur, la technologie, ses applications… Il était à la fois délicat et passionné, instruit, mais humble, combien de fois William avait-il rêvé d'avoir un ami comme lui ?

Le silence se fit un moment. James semblait ailleurs, et en proie à une sorte de conflit intérieur… William attendit qu'il parle, le laissant délibérer avec sa conscience, et sans doute choisir ses mots avec soin…

-En fait, William, commença James, je crois que ceci est le seul moyen de vous faire prendre conscience de l'étendue de ma gratitude…

Et sur ce, James s'approcha, prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de William.

Sur le coup, il se figea. Puis, James se recula. William était perdu, est ce qu'il s'était bien passé ce qu'il croyait qu'il s'était passé ? James était certes devenu quelqu'un de très cher, mais pas à ce point la… Pourtant, lorsqu'il recommença, William n'eut ni le cœur, ni l'envie, ni la volonté de le repousser…

James prenait de tels risques pour se dévoiler ainsi à un policier et ami. Il devait être terrifié…

Mais lorsque la langue de James caressa ses lèvres, il se dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter de se chercher de fausses excuses…

Il aimait ça, et ce qu'il lui restait des vestiges de son éducation papiste vola en éclats…

Il entrouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue de James rejoindre la sienne, tout en croisant les mains dans sa nuque, ses doigts s'enroulant dans ses cheveux gris… Ce baiser avait un délicieux goût d'interdit, de transgression, le tout saupoudré de désir et d'envie…

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. James sondait d'un air incertain les yeux de son vis-à-vis, qui sortait peu à peu de ses pensées…

-Je croyais que tu me repousserais… Demanda-t-il, incertain.

-Moi aussi, répondit William, à la fois sonné et surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence, et puis lentement, hésitants, sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent…

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode =D Comment ça je fais ma chieuse? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Réponse à ma review: Louange: 

Waw, tu porte bien ton nom^^ Merci beaucoup^^ j'étais déçue qu'il n'y ai aucune histoire sur eux, moi je trouve que c'est flagrant! Murdoch s'en veut tellement... J'ai rarement des commentaires sur mon style alors merci, tu me rassure^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

* * *

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils ressentirent comme un électrochoc. Ils s'écartèrent brutalement, se regardant avec surprise, comme si ils se voyaient pour la première fois, puis, ils redescendirent sur terre et se regardèrent avec désir. Cette fois ci, William fut celui qui fit le premier pas, et avec empressement, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Ils eurent le réflexe de se serrer l'un contre l'autre et gémirent en cœur lorsque leurs érections s'effleurèrent accidentellement. Ils se séparèrent de nouveau, et se regardèrent encore, comme si ils n'en revenaient pas de ressentir autant de désir pour un autre homme…

Leurs souffles étaient courts, leurs respirations saccadées. Sans se quitter des yeux, comme dans un autre monde, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit kiosque au fond du jardin, qui pourrait les abriter des regards. Ils y montèrent tous les deux, se regardant toujours, mais leurs mains s'effleurèrent au passage… Ils craquèrent de nouveau et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser. Avec empressement, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre en gémissant de sentir leurs sexes s'effleurer. Leur désir devint si fort, que leurs jambes ne les soutinrent plus et qu'ils tombèrent à genoux sur le sol. Aussitôt, James poussa William en arrière et ils s'allongèrent sur le sol. Leurs mains se firent baladeuses, et ils commencèrent à se dévêtir.

Ils se séparèrent et se redressèrent, nus l'un devant l'autre. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était incroyablement immoral et ils en avaient pleinement conscience. Si l'on en croyait les religieux, l'enfer les attendait. Mais ils étaient tous deux des hommes de science, et voilà bien longtemps que l'enfer avait cessé de les effrayer autant que les petites gens. Sans compter le fait qu'ils étaient absolument incapables de trouver cela sale, dégoûtant, et surtout, ils étaient tout aussi incapables de trouver cela _déviant_…

C'était juste normal. C'était leur réalité à eux en cet instant…

Haletants, les deux hommes se regardaient, leurs prunelles noires de désir, ce même désir qui se reflétait dans les yeux de l'autre. Lentement, comme dans un rêve, James étendit la main pour caresser la joue de William, qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse. James était tendre, aussi incertain que lui, pour une fois, et ne le cachait pas…

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, tout empressement les ayant désertés. William se rallongea sur le sol, entrainant James avec lui. Avec délices, ils reprirent leurs caresses, découvrant tout du corps de leur amant, et du leur aussi. Ce corps que la religion, papiste ou protestante, avait rendu sale, impur, souillé. Ce corps qui ne devait pas être découvert ni touché, si ce n'est pour l'hygiène et la procréation. Ce corps qui était pourtant le plus beau des cadeaux de Dieu, et qui était une véritable mine de sensations…

Ils se découvrirent de leurs mains d'abord, puis, de leurs bouches, gémissants en chœur alors qu'elles découvraient l'autre dans ses endroits les plus intimes, goûtant la sueur de leurs ébats, ainsi que les perles blanches qui pouvaient s'échapper par moment. Leur étreinte était douce, langoureuse, délicate… Ils se découvraient une tendresse et une douceur insoupçonnée, cachée, loin derrière les critères de virilité imposés par la société…

William faillit crier, lorsqu'il senti les doigts de James s'aventurer en lui, mais ils gardaient la même douceur, le même esprit de découverte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent enfin l'endroit tant désiré. William se cambra, et retint un long gémissement de plaisir…

-Ne te retiens pas, personne ne peut nous voir d'ici, le rassura James.

James plia de nouveau ses doigts en lui, et cette fois ci, William ne put retenir un cri. James, quant à lui, était à deux doigts de jouir de voir ainsi William abandonné entre ses bras. Le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui en cet instant était grisant, sans commune mesure et totalement inédit. Pourtant, James n'avait pas envie d'en profiter, pas de cette façon-là en tout cas…

Lentement, il retira ses doigts, et entendit William gémir de frustration. Il le consola d'un baiser, et se positionna entre ses jambes. Lentement, il s'introduit en lui, et dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas jouir tout de suite, tant l'antre de William était étroite et chaude, l'enserrant comme jamais, et d'un seul coup, il remercia Sally et la bénit de tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, pour l'avoir trahi…

Les yeux fermés pour ne pas succomber, James hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit William donner un coup de hanche à son encontre. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son amant avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, et qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour sur son visage…

William ressemblait à une madone débauchée.

Les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, les joues rougies par le plaisir, ses cheveux ébouriffés et luisants de sueur… James du se retenir pour ne pas jouir de suite. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir un jour cette expression sur le visage habituellement si fermé de l'inspecteur de police, et savoir que c'en était lui la cause…

Un nouveau coup de hanches de William le ramena de nouveau à la réalité et il gémit de nouveau, avant de commencer un lent va-et-vient. Son mouvement s'intensifia rapidement, avec les coups de hanches de William et leurs gémissements, qui se perdaient dans l'immensité du ciel. Faire ainsi l'amour en plein air était risqué, car n'importe qui pouvait reconnaitre deux voix d'hommes, mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Leur plaisir était tout simplement trop pur pour être compris par le commun des mortels. Seuls quelques élus y avaient droit, ceux que la religion, la prison et les persécutions n'effrayaient pas…

William se cambrait et gémissait, James haletait et se contractait. Bientôt, la jouissance les emporta, et leur essence se répandit dans l'immensité de leurs sentiments. James, qui avait pourtant reprit force et vigueur ses derniers mois, s'effondra sur son compagnon, terrassé qu'il était par le plaisir qui l'avait submergé sans prévenir. William, haletant, l'enlaça, et ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le vent froid de la nuit leur rappelle qu'ils devraient être au lit, quel que soit le sens que l'on puisse donner à cette phrase…

Alors que leurs corps et leurs cœurs se remettaient à vibrer en harmonie, James et William se dirent tous les deux que la pauvreté était le plus grand des trésors, car le dénuement du corps révélait la richesse du cœur. La pauvreté leur avait permis de trouver la plus grande de ces richesses : une âme sœur. Et peu importait l'argent, les parures de bijoux et de vêtements, la richesse de la table ou de la maison, tant que l'on avait quelqu'un à aimer d'un amour sincère…

La maison juste à côté de celle de James était à vendre. Nul doute que bientôt, William quitterai sa pension pour habiter plus près de son amour…

FIN

* * *

Fini, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Moi je trouve ça guimauve à souhait, mais bon...^^"


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou !

J'avais dit que je posterais les messages comme celui-ci dans mes "défis", mais je pense que c'est trop important pour être ignoré, donc tant pis si vous recevez quinze fois le même message, au moins, vous serez prévenues et pourrez en parler...

Un petit message pour vous prévenir de quelque chose d'important : Au moins une personne que je connais, sans doute pas mal d'autres que je ne connais pas, on été plagiées par un malhonnête qui se permet en plus de REVENDRE leurs histoires sur google book, amazon, , etc...

Emerys08 est loin d'être la seule personne à avoir été plagiée, et nous vous invitons toutes les deux à vérifier. Je vais pour ma part, y aller tout de suite.

Le pseudo de cette personne est Jason Matthieu, ou Jason Maskerade. Il semble se concentrer sur les histoires à contenu érotique, qu'il pioche parfaitement au hasard sur le web. Vous pourrez trouver plus d'informations sur le site suivant:

article/monde-edition/des-auteurs-de-fanfiction-se-plaignent-de-l-attitude-des-plateformes-de-vente/59045

Comme vous le constaterez en lisant cet article cet ordure n'éprouve absolument aucun remords et se considère même comme "l'auteur érotique n°1 en Europe", rien que ça...

Un pseudo pouvant facilement être changé, TOUS les auteurs doivent faire preuve de prudence. J'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais. Cela ne devrait jamais arriver à qui que ce soit. Il est révoltant et dégoûtant qu'une personne sans imagination en arrive à voler le travail des autres pour satisfaire un maigre rêve de gloire…

Cet être abject se sert de l'énorme faille d'internet: en effet, aucun écrit n'y est protégé, à part ceux soumis à des droits d'auteurs papier, ce qui n'est certainement pas sur ! Ce qui signifie que lorsqu'un véritable auteur signale un plagia par cet homme, par exemple, sur google, sa demande est examinée et CLASSEE SANS SUITE, puisque les droits sur FF sont libres !

Au risque de tomber dans un cliché politique stupide, soyons tous vigilants, car c'est l'affaire de tous et ce sont nos travaux qui son menacés. Unissons-nous par tous les moyens et faisons front commun, car c'est probablement le seul moyen de faire cesser ce problème !


End file.
